


Forever in Us.

by begin_fiction



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Father Figures, Memories, Other, Past Character Death, StarClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begin_fiction/pseuds/begin_fiction
Summary: Sparkpelt asks her father something.
Relationships: Bramblestar/Squirrelflight (Warriors)
Kudos: 9





	Forever in Us.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just finished the first book of the second series, Midnight! And boyy was that a journey even though it took me 2 days. It's so cool! I also met Purdy, the "stupid hairball" according to Crowpaw. He's Crowfeather later, the father of Breezepelt, not?
> 
> As I know that Firestar dies, and saw on a site that Sparkpelt is Bramblestar's daughter, and that she looks like him(also that Graystripe considered to name her Sparkfire as a legacy for Firestar or something but it's still wholesome), so here.. you have this because I think Sparkpelt doesn't know Firestar cause she's the kit of Squirrelflight and Bramblestar so here you go!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Sparkpelt went into the leaders den. "Bramblestar?" 

He turned around to look at her. "Yes?"

"I heard something," she said and looked at the camp outside as if it was a memory.

"What?" Bramblestar asked her. He almost thought she would have had a prophecy just like he did about Twolegs destroying the forest.

"I heard a name. It was like.. 'Firestar'," she said but sounded confused.

Bramblestar sighed. He felt back when he was an apprentice, and warrior.

"Who's that? Another ThunderClan leader?" Sparkpelt looked at him, her eyes sparkling curiously.

Before Bramblestar could answer, Squirrelflight came in. "What's going on?"

"I heard an old leaders name," Sparkpelt explained. "It said 'Firestar'."

Squirrelflight didn't say anything for a while. "Sparkpelt, could you catch prey for the Clan?" Bramblestar said instead, wanting to talk to Squirrelflight alone.

"But I-"

"Don't disobey the orders of the leader," Squirrelflight said as she narrowed her eyes at her, and eventually Sparkpelt obeyed and left.

They were alone, both a little silent, until Squirrelflight made an end to it. "I take it that you miss him too, huh?"

"You don't?" he slightly joked.

"Of course I do mouse-brain, every second of every single day. Sometimes.. I feel like.. giving up. But then I remember him. My _father,_ who had done a lot for ThunderClan."

"Sometimes I always wonder why he chose me for being deputy," he said quietly.

"Firestar wouldn't have chosen you if you couldn't do it. But you could and _can_ do it. That's why."

"But now I am leader! And I am nothing like him - not even in the slightest!" Bramblestar protested.

"So what? A leader has to lead and be there for the Clan. Let the Clan show they're not alone. They may have responsibility for a lot of things, but if you care about your Clan and promise to go for it in every way, to make sacrifices for it, to still keep going after a death, it already makes you a great leader. Maybe not like Firestar or Bluestar, but it makes you a great leader. You're a great leader, Bramblestar."

"But even then.. would the others accept me? My father was nothing but a _murderer,"_ he spat out. _Firestar was more of a father. Tigerstar was nothing of the sorts._

She chuckled. "That's the exact same with Firestar when the others thought that he wasn't good enough because of his kittypet blood. But even then, you two are so loyal to the Clan and the cats you care for - you're both leaders. And besides.. he's in StarClan now. And StarClan watches over us, which means..."

"... that he watches over us," Bramblestar filled in. He calmed down, feeling warm. She wasn't wrong. StarClan watched over them. Firestar, was one of them.

He looked up at the sky.

_Fire saved the Clan. Now it's our time. I wont let you down, Firestar. I'll become a great leader, the best I can be. Please send Leafpool this too. She deserves to know._

They watched over them.

Leafpool, Cinderpelt, Bluestar, Lionheart, Firestar... they all watched over them. And all had a legacy.

When they die, they'll watch over ThunderClan too. And the new leader, deputy.. and live in peace afterwards.

Because StarClan was with them and always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually think that Firestar does deserve a name so he's still remembered(Erins, give all the OG cats who died a legacy so they aren't forgotten.. expect Tigerstar unless anyone would have liked that.), but now I think his legacy is with Bramble. They both had to prove their loyalty, both love the Clan and the cats, but are both great leaders. I think that Firestar may be dead, but he's in StarClan, and they watch over the living cats, so he's part of that too. And he lives inside us, right? Plus, he's now in peace. And later, so would Squirrelflight and Bramblestar(and Zandstorm if she isn't dead yet.). 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this short chapter!


End file.
